


For The Moment We Will Come Alive

by tattooedpiecesofyou



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-02
Updated: 2013-01-02
Packaged: 2017-11-23 08:39:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/620192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tattooedpiecesofyou/pseuds/tattooedpiecesofyou
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Honestly, who goes on a blind date on New Year’s? Isn’t that the night for getting drunk and kissing the love of your life when the clock strikes midnight? Louis had thought it was, but Niall had quickly shot that down, insisting that it was a time for kisses with hot strangers and new beginnings. So here Louis is, eyes scanning the crowd as he waits for a boy whose only identifier is that he has “ridiculously curly hair that I’m sure you’d just love to pull and make a mess of.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	For The Moment We Will Come Alive

**Author's Note:**

> I'm slowly starting to post everything from my tumblr on here as well. On tumblr my fics are posted at keepcalmandl0velarry.tumblr.com, if you'd like to follow me there. I wrote this last night for New Year's Eve, so I thought I'd post it here as well. Any and all feedback would be completely amazing!

“No. Nope. Not happening. Absolutely not. No.”

Louis glares across the bar at Niall, with a look of defiance that he’s sure would be noticeable from a mile away.

“Would you just hear me out, you tosser!” Niall protests loudly, taking a sip of huge gulp of his pint before slamming it down and wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. “You’d really like him, I swear you would, Lou.”

“Ni, no offense or anything, but the last time you tried to set me up the guy was a prostitute and you didn’t even know it. He tried to charge me for attempting to give him a goodnight peck on the lips. So sorry, but I’m not going on a blind date with some random guy just because you think I’d like him. Because chances are I won’t and it’ll be miserable, and that’s really not how I’d like to spend my New Year’s Eve, thanks.”

Before Niall can protest, Louis turns away to lazily refill a margarita that’s about the same size as the girl holding it out to him. “You better be careful with that thing babe, my margarita’s aren’t for everyone,” he says with a practiced wink that he knows will make her blush and giggle like a schoolgirl.

When he finally makes it back over to Niall after refilling several drinks and getting a phone number or two, Niall is staring at him with that same look he gives him every single time he stops by the bar. “I still don’t understand why you do it, you know.”

“Yes Niall, I know. You say this all the time, mate. And my answer is still the same. I like the reactions I can get out of people. I like knowing that a simple look or flirty remark will turn them into a blushing, stuttering mess at my feet.”

Niall stares at Louis for far to long before simply saying, “But Lou, you’re gay.”

Louis lets out a high-pitched laugh, his eyes lighting up with amusement. “Really? My god, how could I have forgotten how much I love dick? Thank you so much for reminding me, Niall Horan! You are my savior.”

Niall leans over the bar to shove him, growling out a lighthearted “wanker,” before looking up at Louis expectantly.

Louis lets out a sigh and rests his chin in his hands, leaning on the bar. “I just like the way girls react, Ni. It’s entertaining. I mean, I am a bartender. People expect me to have lots of stories, so I have to find some way to get them.”

Niall just shrugs and nods his head like it makes perfect sense to him, even though Louis knows it probably doesn’t. He’s just about to thank the lord that he’d managed to distract Niall from his little mission to set him up when he hears “So, let me tell you more about Harry.”

 

✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭

 

It’s not that Louis doesn’t like dating. He has nothing against meeting up with an attractive guy, making some small talk, and then going back to their place for a quick shag. Dating can be fun and it always ends in a fairly successful night, at least most of the time. He just doesn’t like Niall’s version of dating.

Louis has known Niall since his first year at Uni, back before he’d realized that he just wasn’t cut out for essays and analyzing literature, and all that mundane Uni stuff that he’d grown to despise. Niall fit himself into Louis’ life easily enough, and when Louis dropped out of Uni after the first year and got a job at a promising new bar, Niall started showing up most nights to keep him company.

But lately those nights Niall stopped by had turned into incessant nagging. Louis didn’t understand why his friend was so adamant about getting him into a relationship, but these days it’s all Niall will talk about. He doesn’t seem to accept Louis’ typical answer of “I’m not looking for anything serious.” Maybe it’s because in the three years they’ve been best mates Louis hasn’t once been in a committed relationship. Or maybe it has to do with the fact that one night Louis got stupid drunk and ended up whining on Niall’s shoulder about his lack of a relationship and his fear of commitment. Ever since then Niall’s been determined to find Louis a nice bloke and get him into a cute little relationship. Honestly, when did Louis’ life turn into some sort of B List Romantic Comedy?

He’s tried to tell Niall that he doesn’t need a man to make him happy. He is a strong independent woman who don’t need no man, and all that. But Niall’s not buying it and Louis’ not so sure he really means it anymore. Because yeah, maybe it would be nice to actually have someone to come home to at night. Someone to cuddle up with and watch reruns of friends while telling stupid stories and eating a whole carton of coffee flavored ice cream. But then he starts thinking about the past and how every hello ends with a goodbye. He knows all too well that relationships, the serious ones at least, always only end in heartbreak and pitiful days in bed where he feels useless and unwanted. He doesn’t want to go back to that ever again. He doesn’t want to be the boy who falls too easily and gets hurt every single time he puts himself out there. He can’t be that person again. It’s been three years since his last major relationship and he’s comfortable with the way things are. But he’s also lonely, too, and no amount of one night stands or meaningless banter at the bar with stranger after stranger can change that.

So he guesses that’s why he chooses to call Niall. The boy is ridiculously happy, promising he’ll arrange something as soon as he can, and telling Louis that this is the beginning of a great love story. Louis simply snorts into the phone and hangs up, hoping he didn’t just make the biggest mistake of his life.

 

✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭

 

This was a bad idea. Louis knew it was a bad idea, and yet here he is, at some sketchy New Years party at some little club he’s never been to before. It’s not the typical places he’s used to going for a night out, no, this place is smaller and a bit more underground than that. He guesses it could be described as indie or whatever, but he’s still not absolutely sure he even knows what that word means anymore, so there’s that. 

Honestly, who goes on a blind date on New Year’s? Isn’t that the night for getting drunk and kissing the love of your life when the clock strikes midnight? Louis had thought it was, but Niall had quickly shot that down, insisting that it was a time for kisses with hot strangers and new beginnings. So here Louis is, eyes scanning the crowd as he waits for a boy whose only identifier is that he has “ridiculously curly hair that I’m sure you’d just love to pull and make a mess of.”

It’s been ten minutes and Louis still hasn’t seen a single boy with curly hair. He’s getting a bit frustrated and wondering if he’d actually been stood up when suddenly a loud guitar riff cuts through the noise of the club. His eyes snap up to the little stage at the front, where he sees a spotlight and four boys up onstage. The guitarist has dark skin and jet black hair, with tattoos all up and down his arms. He’s hot, there’s no doubt about it, but he also isn’t anywhere near Louis’ type, so he lets his eyes wander over to the drummer. He looks far too innocent to be in a place like this, on a stage like that, but he’s definitely fit. Again, not his type. Louis would absolutely destroy a boy like that. He doesn’t pay much attention to the bassist once he sees snake bites on his lips. Louis isn’t really one for the whole bad boy look. It’s far too overrated and half the time those guys end up being the clingiest of them all. Finally his eyes lock on a boy who is stepping up the microphone in the center of the stage. He has thick curly hair, a sarcastic kind of smirk on his lips, and the greenest eyes Louis has ever seen in his life. Ding, ding, ding. We have a winner.

This guy is the hottest thing Louis has ever seen in his life and as he lets his eyes wander down his long torso and lean legs he almost lets out a moan. Is this guy seriously wearing black leather pants right now? Louis is overcome with an urge to run his hands over that leather, wondering how it would feel against his skin if he were pressed up against it.

He’s ripped away from his bordering on the verge of R rated thoughts by the opening notes of some song that sounds like it’s probably punk or indie or something like that. He’s just starting to get into it, nodding his head to the beat, when the curly-haired sex god opens his mouth and starts singing. If Louis was paying attention before he’s enraptured now. The boy on stage has one of the best voices Louis has ever heard in his life. Raspy and deep in a way that sounds like it was made to sing to crowds and sell out stadiums. The band plays for twenty more minutes before the sex god with a voice of an angle leans into the mic, slightly out of breath but seemingly buzzing with adrenaline.

“Thank you for actually stopping by to listen to us on your last night of 2012. Now go get fucking wasted you wankers!” And with that he runs off the stage and disappears to who knows where.

Louis can’t help but feel disappointed. It’s ridiculous, really. He doesn’t even know the boy and it’s not as if he expected to be able to have a conversation with him or anything. But something about him had certainly captured Louis’ attention, and knowing that he’ll never even get to have a conversation with him kind of really blows.

He stares there just staring at the stage idiotically for a few moments before he remembers that he’s supposed to be on a blind date. He glances down at his watch lazily and lets out a sigh when he realizes it’s already 10:45. There were supposed to meet up at 10, so yeah, Louis had definitely been stood up. He would have to remember to tell Niall off for this one. But really, what had he been expecting? Blind dates never work out, which was why he had avoided them for so long.

He’s about to head for the door, figuring he still had time to make it home to watch the countdown on TV, when he sees him. The sex god that had just been on stage was walking through the crowd. In fact, he seemed to be walking towards Louis. But, no, that couldn’t be right. Louis didn’t even know this guy and honestly, what would he even want with someone as boring as Louis? He glances over his shoulder, sure that he’ll see someone behind him, but there’s just a wall with peeling paint that sure doesn’t look interesting enough to be this boy’s destination. When he turns back around the boy is right in front of him and Louis is so shocked he almost jumps out of his skin.

“Hi,” the boy says, a little cocky smirk on his lips as he lets his eyes roam Louis’ body in an overly obvious way.

It takes Louis a full minute to even formulate a response, and when he actually manages that all he comes up with is “hello.”

“Did you like the music?” he asks, staring right into Louis eyes in an expectant sort of way that makes it clear that he’s expecting an honest answer.”

“Yeah. God, yes. It was….It was brilliant, really. You’re voice is pretty fucking amazing.” He hadn’t exactly meant for that to come out like he was some sort of preteen fangirl ranting over her favorite band, but hey, at least he had managed more than just one word this time.

The boy’s eyes light up and Jesus, they’re really fucking green, aren’t they? He flashes Louis a smile that’s almost blinding and then, “Are you Louis?”

Louis’ eyes widen dramatically and all he can do is gape at the boy for a few moments. “You can’t be psychic on top of being some angel voiced sex god. That’s just not allowed.”

The boy lets out a loud, howling laugh, and only then does Louis realize what he’s just said. His cheeks heat up and he drops his gaze in embarrassment. “I mean…Just….I” He’s cut off from his pathetic attempt at an explanation when the boy interrupts him.

“No, I’m not physic. But it’s nice to know that you think I’m a sex god. That’s always a boost to the ego.” His smirk is teasing and by the way he’s leaning his body towards him, Louis would think he might be attempting to flirt with him if he didn’t know better.

“How’d you know my name then?” he asks lamely, his curiosity getting the best of him.

“So you are Louis. Thank god. I was hoping he would be as pretty as you.”

Louis’ cheeks flush yet again and really, since when did he blush at a simple sentence from a stranger? His body was betraying him and it was not okay.

“Okay, you’re really gonna have to tell me how you know my name, mate? Because I feel like you know something I don’t, and I don’t do well with that sort of thing. Makes me all paranoid.”

“I’m Harry,” the boy replies, and the blank look Louis gives him in return is enough to prompt him to continue. “A friend of Niall’s?”

And that’s when it clicks into place. This is his date for the night. This is the Harry that Niall thought Louis would really like, and God, Louis’ gonna have to bake a cake for that boy or something because he had never been more right in his entire life.

“Well, I’ve gotta say, for a random guy I was supposed to meet on New Year’s, you are certainly not what I was expecting, Harry.” And that’s when Louis knows he’s back to normal. He’s back to his witty, flirtatious self, which is really quite a relief because he’s pulling out all the cards tonight. He will impress this fucking rockstar in front of him. He has to.

 

✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭✭

 

Nearly an hour has passed by and Harry’s got Louis pressed up against the bar. Louis’ thigh is pressed between Harry’s legs and they’re all up in each other’s space as they whisper into each other’s ears. They’ve been doing this for the past hour, exchanging small talk in a manner that is far too comfortable and intimate for two people who just met. But Louis honestly feels like he’s known this guy for much longer than 50 minutes, so he can’t be all that bothered with proper first date etiquette.

He hears the noise level in the club start to pick up so he leans his head back, putting a bit of distance between himself and Harry. “What is all the fuss about?” he asks, craning his head as he looks for something that will explain the sudden chaos around them.

Lips are suddenly at his ear, warm and wet and sending a shudder through his whole body. “It’s 11:59, love,” Harry whispers, nipping at Louis’ earlobe before pulling back and pressing his forehead against Louis’.

“Woah, I didn’t even realize. So 2012 really is over then, huh?” he asks, not all that bothered by it. 2012 hadn’t really been a notable year for Louis, by any means. It was boring and full of meaningless one night stands and long nights at the bar. He was actually quite ready for it to be over, in all honestly.

“Yup. I’m really looking forward to 2013,” Harry whispers, his breath hitting Louis’ lips as he stares directly into his eyes.

“Really? And why is that? Ready for bigger and better things, Harold?”

Harry gives him a look that is quite intense before leaning in, his lips hovering over Louis’s but not quite touching. “Ready for a new year with a new love,” he whispers, before smashing their lips together.

Around them Louis hears screams of “Happy New Year,” but he can’t be bothered to join in on the celebration. He’s content to kiss the life out of the boy who is currently wrapped around him. A boy he didn’t want to meet, but someone he’s certain will be a huge part of his life from here on out.

It is a new year, after all.


End file.
